super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MickySR2112/Season 1: Useful Notes Blog
Ep 1: Jaune Arc VS Dan Hibiki History Wanting to be a hero like most members of his family, Jaune Arc used fake transcripts to get into Beacon Academy, as he had never went to a combat school before-hand. At Beacon Jaune became the leader of Team JNRP, and soon got actual training by Pyrrha Nikos. Jaune Arc *Name: Vomit Bo-Jaune Arc *Height: 6'1" *Age: 17 *Semblance: Unknown *His dance skills would surprise you *Has 7 sisters *Is a fan of the X-Ray and Vav comics Crocea Mors *Sword, Shield and Sheath all-in-one! *The Shield is strong enough to block hits from an Ursa.. *...While the Sword can decapitate an Ursa Major *Is a hand-me-down not an family heirloom Armour *On his chest and shoulders... *Not very useful *That's it Aura *Unlocked by Pyrrha Nikos *Can block small-scale attacks *Can heal small-scale wounds *Has nothing to do with Lucario Feats *Killed an Ursa Major (with help from Pyrrha) *Somehow got into Beacon Academy with fake transcripts *Stood up to Cardin... *Defeated Team BRNZ (with his team) Faults *... But he didn't break Cardin's legs *Can't realize the obvious *Clumsy *Didn't go to a combat school before Beacon *Over-confident *Easily manipulated Dan Hibiki History Dan was the son of mixed martial arts master Go Hibiki, who was murdered by Sagat after he was responsible for gouging out the Muay Thai champion's eye. Dan then went on a quest to avenge his father's death by training to become a fighter, but was expelled from Gouken's dojo when his motivations were learned. Dan thus developed his own style of Gouken's martial art merged with Muay Thai elements and called it Saikyō-ryū, or "Strongest style," despite the complete weakness of his techniques. After supposedly defeating Sagat (which only happened because Sagat let him win), Dan focused his attention on developing his own dojo to teach others of Saikyō-ryū, and befriended Sakura and Blanka. Background *Born: November 25th in Hong Kong *Height: 5'10" | 177 cm *Weight: 163 lbs | 74 kg *Rumored descendant of the vampire Donovan Baine *Designed as a parody of SNK's Street Fighter ripoff characters *His gi was turned pink when he mixed colors while doing laundry Saikyo Fighting Style *Means "Strongest Style" *A mixture of Muay Thai and Ansatsuken *Gadoken "Self Way Fist" *Shinku Gadoken "Quaking Air Self Way Fist" *Koryuken "Dazzling Dragon Fist" *Koryu Rekka "Dazzling Dragon Violent Fire" *Dankukyaku *Hissho Buraiken *Frequent taunting Feats *Took a victory over Sagat *Single-handedly eliminated a group of thugs *Despite near-constant hospitalization, is quick to jump back to action *Can tap into the Satsui no Hado and execute the Raging Demon Conclusion Well, this is awkward. My favourite RWBY character VS 2nd favourite Street Fighter character. But as soon as I made the page, I knew who was gonna win. First off: Jaune ties with Dan in speed, so there's that. While Jaune can lift a weapon that must be quite heavy, Dan struggles lift a person over his shoulder, so it's pretty obvious that Jaune takes strength. Dan has pretty much shown to be coward 99% of the time, while Jaune has stood up to people. Dan is more experienced, but Jaune has better training, Jaune's training although it's not finished has probably gone on for longer. But Jaune's trump card here is his aura, considering that Dan's attacks are weak as hell, he should have no difficulty taking them, he also has the extra advantage of his shield, which blocked an attack from a giant bear! "But what about the Satsui no Hado?" He lost it by tripping over a school bag, 'nuff said. Jaune has more advantages than Dan, as I just pointed out. Sorry Hibiki, I'll be the one to hand you your first and probably not last loss. This victory goes to''' Jaune Arc'''. Ep 2: Weiss Schnee VS Sub-Zero Weiss Schnee Sub-Zero Conclusion Category:Blog posts